PCT publication WO 94/01532 describes a new species of alkalophilic Bacillus, initially named Bacillus sp. AC13, as well as proteases, xylanases and cellulases obtainable therefrom. A sample of the strain was deposited as NCIMB 40482. WO 94/01532 also describes methods for the production of these enzymes by cultivation of a strain of Bacillus sp. AC13. However, WO 94/01532 does not describe nucleic acid constructs comprising a nucleic acid sequence encoding cellulytic enzymes derived from a strain Bacillus sp. AC13, or methods of producing these cellulytic enzymes by recombinant DNA technology.
The same new species as described in WO 94/01532 has been described by Nielsen et al. (1995) Microbiology 141:1745-1761, with the now established name, Bacillus agaradherens. A sample of the strain has been deposited as DSM 8721. Nielsen et al. (1995) supra, however, do not describe nucleic acid sequences or constructs encoding cellulytic enzymes derived from a strain Bacillus agaradherens, or methods of producing these cellulytic enzymes by recombinant DNA technology.